The present application relates to mining machines, and in particular to continuous mining and entry development machines.
Conventional underground mining machines include a cutting head supported for rotation on an arm or a boom. A continuous mining operation often includes alternating sump and shear cutting cycles wherein the cutting head is first actuated through a sump or horizontal cut into a mine face, and then the cutting head is moves in a shear or vertical direction across the mine face to cut mineral from the face. The mining apparatus is then moved forward using a drive system (e.g., tracks or the like) and is again positioned adjacent the face for another sump and shear cutting sequence. The mining machine may also include a gathering head to direct or load the cut material into a conveyor system or a haulage vehicle such as a shuttle car.